1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device which includes a light emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, high brightness LEDs and white LEDs have been developed, and the usage of these LEDs has diversified. For example, in place of a xenon lamp, a lighting device which includes a plurality of LEDs is used for a flash of a camera. A capacitor has to be mounted to use the xenon lamp. Accordingly, an inner space of camera is reduced. Further, the mounting of the capacitor is dangerous because of its high voltage. These problems can be solved by using LEDs.
However, leads and wires are provided around a chip of an LED. Namely, in the LED, light emitting members (chips) and non-emitting members (leads and wires) are arranged together. Accordingly, if light which is emitted from an LED is directly led to an object, the images of the chip and the other members which are close to the chip are projected on the object, and the luminance brightness becomes uneven.
Further, the LED chip is extremely minute, and the light emitting device which includes the white LEDs is substantially a point light source which is minute. If a human is an object of the photography, there is a problem that it is uncomfortable for the human to see the point light source.